


Found Family from Failure

by Vziii



Series: Apartment Poetry - a Good Game poem-fic collection [3]
Category: Good Game (TV 2017)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-01
Updated: 2019-09-01
Packaged: 2020-10-03 18:51:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20457806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vziii/pseuds/Vziii
Summary: A Good Game birthday fic? In poem form? You bet your sweet ass that's it!Happy 2nd birthday to Good Game, an fun little show that gave me new friends and feels. I love the main characters to heck, and I'd love to see more of their personalities.So here's a character study of all the Esports People, in poetry form. Enjoy!





	Found Family from Failure

A woman misused.  
Pointed down a painful path.  
From DoTA to demeaning job.  
Broken down to her figure,  
Microphone and voice,  
Staying for the money.  
And somewhere to stand  
After being swept by life.  
Going along with convenience.  
Flying with the flow of the freezing breeze.  
But no more.  
She can choose on her own now.  
Deny a chance to less satisfaction.  
Close the window of false opportunity.  
Stick to what she wants.  
Away from Pure Digital.  
Away from hosting.  
Away from booze.  
And now, here.  
Ash Donovan has joined.

A man misguided.  
Inexperienced and intelligent.  
Grounded in his father’s office.  
Ignorant and old.  
Dreading 9 to 5.  
Playing the child after hours.  
Kindness thought to be weakness.  
Brain still in a box.  
Judged by wealth and naïveté.  
Left in the deep dark.  
But no more.  
He can now climb out the well.  
Reach out for wisdom.  
Learn just how much to give away.  
Take up an adult’s mindset.  
Away from immaturity.  
Away from real estate.  
Away from trickery.  
And now, here.  
Lorenzo Santella Jr. has joined.

A woman mistreated.  
Shoved down for her skin.  
Assured to fight back,  
But earned so many battle wounds  
She didn’t seek medic for.  
Pride and perfectionism.  
The soul of an athlete  
Put to two tests  
That wear her down,  
Especially with her wish to win.  
But no more.  
She can let her guard down.  
Relax and rest her weary muscles.  
Leave self-harm in the past.  
Let indulgence and confidence stay.  
Away from criticism.  
Away from doubt.  
Away from work.  
And now, here.  
Sam Kinsey has joined.

A boy mistaken.  
Learning the wrong lesson  
From the wrong people:  
Hurt or be hurt.  
Find fun in other’s flaws.  
Laugh upon others instead.  
Call everyone out on their shit  
Before they call you out.  
Do it all for the joke  
Before you become the butt of it.  
But no more.  
The boy is becoming a man.  
He now understands empathy.  
Maturity in understanding others.  
Learning where a boy ends  
And a man begins.  
Away from cynicism.  
Away from bullies.  
Away from trolls.  
And now, here.  
Kamal Pasala has joined.

A man misconceived.  
Abandoned with broken dreams.  
Painting a mask on to move on.  
One of optimistic hope and love.  
Trying to avoid others hurting  
The same way he had.  
Hiding behind smiles and compromise.  
Digging himself empty for others,  
Throwing marijuana in to fill the void,  
Trying to grow the seeds with beer.  
But no more.  
He can save himself now.  
Heal alongside others.  
Let negativity leave.  
Withdraw and recover.  
Away from facades.  
Away from denial.  
Away from drugs.  
And now, here.  
Alex Taylor has joined. 

A man misconstrued.  
Pouring all of himself into a plaster,  
Only for someone to throw him out.  
Filling up the mould with hatred instead.  
And hatred seeped into his soul as well.  
Hatred of himself.  
Frustration of the world.  
Avoiding everything  
And the pain they might bring.  
Locking the door in.  
Locking himself inside.  
But no more.  
He’s coming out the cage.  
Inviting risks and chances in.  
Allowing friends around his apartment  
And stick around this time.  
Away from resentment.  
Away from regret.  
Away from pain.  
And now, here.  
Ryland Tate has joined.

Misfit kids and toys.  
Misguided girls and boys.  
Adults misplaced to the side.  
Come along for the ride.  
Make mindfulness and memories  
Within a caring place.  
Find families from failures  
And heal in their embrace.

The game gives more than a quick thrill  
When you’re with the right team.  
The tournament becomes more than a  
Test of self-esteem.  
The path to gold turns golden  
With supportive, honest friends.  
The prize money is just a bonus  
When your journey ends.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Jesse and Michele for creating the show, Game Grumps for leading me towards it, and everyone else on set and backstage crew. Additional thanks to the friends I made through this frickin six-episode bang. 
> 
> I dunno how Season 2 will come around, or not. But either way, I'm glad we got what we got. Happy 2nd year, Good Game.


End file.
